Columbia
by The Little Warrior
Summary: Lu was Edward's first ever mistake. A human he fell in love with who didn't have so many people to protect her like Bella does. Which was why when James started to track the second possible mistake, Carlisle called the recently estranged daughter of his to make things right. She had no intent to go home, at first. When she does, everything starts to chance once again. Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1

**An:** I've never written an Edward fic before because frankly I never really liked him but I had this idea and got into it. I don't know how it'll end. Pairings may change because I have no clue what I'm doing. Please review and tell me what you like and what you'd like to happen as the story goes on.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Andrew was the kind of man that you married. He was successful in the cooperate business that took him in right out of college, lived on his own and made good money, was kind, and he loved too easily.

Lu was not the kind of girl that married, however. But that didn't stop her from dreaming for a moment, or dating him. It had been almost a year since she left home, and five months since she started dating this perfectly marriable man.

Something just felt different about being on his arm. "I had fun tonight." Lu told him as he walked her through the cloudy and dark streets of San Francisco.

They'd had a beautiful date that started at the wharf before they headed up the hill to an elegant restaurant. Lu ate _little_ things, knowing she'd have to cough it all up the moment she was alone, but sometimes faking eating on a date was worth it. She rarely let him take her out to eat either way, but after so many denials she had to say yes.

Andrew smiled at her, gleaming with importance. "So did I. I never knew you'd been to Panama. I learn something new every day."

"We're all full of surprises." She commented. "I know a few of yours as well, don't I?"

"Oh, yeah you do." He laughed.

When they reached her door she turned to him, taking both his hands. Andrew leaned in, giving Lu a slow kiss to her lips before pulling away. She didn't let him go far, beaming up at him.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Another thing about Andrew – he was waiting. He didn't care about the wedding night so much as loving someone that much, so it was less about being married and more about being committed enough to be engaged. So whenever she invited him in, he knew it'd only be a few long kisses and then he'd go, nothing more. This worked for Lu because as much as she liked him, she could not do anything more than date him at the moment. Things were too complicated.

Still they wound up on her couch, Andrew holding her as his mouth ravished hers. He no longer flinched at the cold of her body after she gave the lie that she just had poor circulation. This sensitive man accepted the answer and was more than a little supportive, always trying to warm her hands of give her his coats on nights she forgot her own.

As his hand pulled her closer by her hip, her home phone began to ring. He pulled back, but she leaned into him. "I don't have to get that." She assured him.

"Good." Andrew grinned and started to kiss her again. They just let the phone ring through.

But then her answering machine picked up. "_Hey, this is Lu. I'm a bit unavailable at the moment so please leave me a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you soon._"

"Columbia, it's Carlisle." A formal male tone said over the machine. She stopped kissing and pulled away from Andrew to stare at it. "Something's happened. Call home."

Then he hung up as Andrew's hands left her completely. "Home? I thought all your family was dead?" He asked. "Lucy? Who's Columbia?"

In a relationship of lies, she told him his parent's passed long ago and her last remaining uncle died recently and her name was Lucy Carter.

Smiling, she lied again. "Well, someone had to take me in. Adoptive family. And Columbia's a nickname. You know the sports brand? An old favourite when I played soccer. It turned into a big joke."

He seemed intrigued and smiled. "I wish you'd told me you had family. You should call back." He urged her on politely.

"No, Andrew, it's fine. I'll call tomorrow." She refused gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He cupped her cheek in one hot hand. "Lu, he sounded a bit tense. Something bad might have happened. Call him. I'll see myself out."

Except she hadn't spoken to any of the Cullens since she left a year ago. "I'm sure you're wrong. Besides, with your birthday coming up soon I rather focus all my attention on you." She cooed.

But Andrew was, in the end, a family man. "Lu, you should call him. You don't want to regret it if something really bad actually happened." He told her, which made her frown.

Her response came slowly. "You're right. I'll call you tomorrow, though, alright? Maybe bring coffee to your office." She taunted.

"We'll see." He grinned and gave her cheek a peck before getting up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As he let himself out, she grabbed the phone and quickly called Carlisle back. She paced in front of her windows as it rang, but he answered soon.

"I'm glad you called back." He said in lieu of a greeting.

"Yeah, well, how long I stay on the line depends on who asked you to call me." She claimed. There were maybe three of the seven Cullens that she'd do anything for, and others depended on the issue.

Carlisle gave a short sigh. "I called due to my own volition. Nobody else knows I'm doing this, save for possibly Alice." He told her.

Lu would do anything for Carlisle and he knew it. "What's happened?"

"A girl my family has… _taken to_ is being hunted by a tracker vampire named James. Right now the situation is under control but we're not terrible close to getting to him or the woman he travels with." He began to explain. "Alice and Jasper took Bella to Phoenix so we can handle the situation in the Olympic region but I want you here."

"I rather handle the Phoenix situation." She claimed, moving across the room to put on shoes. Either way she was going to have to leave.

"I'd prefer if you helped us track James, Lu."

"And do you really think that a professional tracker like James is going to stay north? He'll know." She commented. "I'm a tracker, Carlisle. I know how these things work."

He sighed again. "Just do what's best for everyone."

"Then Phoenix it is. I'll call if I need to." She promised.

"That's all I can hope for." He agreed though she knew it was the last thing he wanted to do. "It's good to hear your voice, Lu. We all miss you."

She was at her door waiting to say goodbye so she could leave, but his words made her stop. "It's only been a year since I left."

"And I want to hear about it, so please don't go off the grid before we can talk."

Now _that_ was the last thing she wanted, but she agreed. After that they hung up and Lu was out of her apartment without a thing with her but her wallet and phone. As she drove to the airport, she called Andrew.

"Hey babe, how's that family issue?" He asked.

It was hard to smile but she at least faked a happy tone. "It was something, but it's mild. A small car accident. I'm going to visit them, just for a couple days." She fibbed further. Most of the things she told him were a lie so this was nothing when adding to it all.

"I'm sorry about that, Lu. You'll still be back for my birthday party next week, won't you?"

"Wednesday, right? I doubt it'll take that long to give my support and say hello to the bunch. I'll definitely be back." She claimed. "And I got you the _best_ gift."

She could hear the smile in his tone. "I can't wait. And you'll finally get to meet my family. Hey, if things aren't too extreme wherever you're going, maybe some of yours would like to visit? I'd love to meet them."

Lu felt a panic and had to quickly refuse. "Ah, well, that's nine hundred miles nobody wants to travel at a time like this. I have enough to worry about meeting your parents, anyway, let alone have you meet my family. Some other time."

"Of course, but when you get back you have to tell me all about them."

"We'll see." She said playfully and hung up.

She got the first ticket to Phoenix in the airport and then found a quiet moment to focus. The reason Carlisle wanted her was because she always was the best tracker. Best sense of smell, and the ability to pin point anyone, human or vampire. According to Carlisle it likely came from her ability to just know where everyone was when she was human. She could not be snuck up on and she could always just tell where people had been.

Right now she needed to find a vampire named James. Eyes closed, her mind was like a grid with spectral projections of people creating blue blurs. She thought of the vampire and felt a pull. Following that instinct, she placed him at the Oregon/California border. Putting her sights on the Cullen family, they were still in Washington save for Alice and Jasper in a hotel in Arizona.

She'd get there before him so she wasn't worried enough to call. If anything, she did her best when she worked alone. She rather work alone, especially after everything that had happened last she lived with the Cullens.

Carlisle didn't have to say, but she had a feeling that this human girl had everything to do with Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**An:** The action in this chapter is a bit rushed, so sorry about that. And I just wanted to get chapter 2 out quick so readers could get a feel for what this story is like. Things will slow down and next chapter on will be longer.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Lu stood in an alley across the street from a ballet studio a day after leaving San Francisco. She was out of the wind, out of hearing range with the city noise, but she could sense James inside the building. She tapped into her abilities so when she opened her eyes she could see the spectral shape of him through walls, pacing and waiting, out of the open. She wanted to go in and stop things then, but she didn't know what he was waiting for.

Not until a girl jogged to the door and snuck in. James was on the move, silent and out of sight of the human, but that was all he was waiting on. Lu moved in, knowing she could take on one vampire. Just to be sure she pinpointed every vampire within fifty miles to _know_ that they were alone. She felt Alice and Jasper in that range but didn't bother to call.

Right as she got in the door, she smelled mace in the air and saw this Bella girl running. James just jumped her, throwing her to the ground. She slid and hit a pillar with her head, bleeding. That blood was potent but Lu blocked it out.

As James moved closer with a video camera in hand, Lu ran and slid between them. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you right there." She snapped at James.

He looked over the camera at her. "Who are you? I don't remember you among the sweet, vulnerable Cullens."

"Because I'm not sweet or vulnerable." She claimed and swung out. She knocked the camera from his hand.

He countered with a swing but she could easily dodge. It was because she cared less about the human and more about the kill that she was able to fight him off. He clearly still smelled her blood and wanted Bella for some vengeful reason. It distracted him enough that Lu slammed her hands into his chest, sending him flying back into another pillar, cracking the beam.

That was when she felt a presence. Edward. "Shit." Lu swore to herself, but charged towards James.

He tried to hit her again but her spatial awareness had her dodging every hit. Side stepping one hard slash of clawed hands, James ended up almost falling past her. Lu used his lack of balance to her advantage and jumped him. Legs over his shoulders, she hooked her feet under his arms and into his back, his head between her legs. As he clawed at her, Edward ran in.

"A bit late, don't you think?" Lu ground out, grabbing James's head and preparing to rip it off.

But he grabbed her hands and wrenched her forward, sending her falling hard to the ground. "And here I thought I'd get Edward alone, because he's the fastest. But neither of you are the strongest." James commented as Lu got her bearings back.

"Strong enough to kill you." Edward claimed before throwing James back into a mirror.

He went distractedly for Bella while Lu was on her feet. Edward went to jump, save the girl, and James was prepared to grab him but Lu stepped in. She knocked James back and grabbed his attention.

They fought, hand to hand, Lu dodging his every move. She managed to punch him a couple time before kicking him backwards. Edward appeared behind James soon enough to catch him by the neck in the air and slam him down to the ground. He was enraged and clearly left the girl on the upper level of the ballet studio.

But James could fight Edward off. Anger was sometimes the worst distraction. As the vampire tracker jumped, Lu grabbed him from the air and threw him across the room, breaking and lifting floorboards.

She knew Edward couldn't kill James. It wasn't who he was or in his current capability. A vengeance kill for harming a human girl would haunt him.

Lu on the other hand was unattached and knew what was best. So when Edward charged forward, she knocked him back and went for James on her own. She slammed him down a second time as he started to get up, shoving her boot into his shoulder and ripping his arm. It snapped with the high chime of a vampire breaking. James shouted in agony, scrambling up to his knees.

Doing the same move as before, she was on his shoulders after discarding the arm, legs hooked on him, and she grabbed for his head. He tried to pull her off but was weak and grunting. With a sharp twist and clawed hands digging in, she closed her eyes and ripped his head off. On her grid, four more vampires entered the building just as the body fell.

Catching her breath due to nerves, she looked at her family, sans Rosalie and Esme. They stared at the dismay.

"Start a fire." Lu told them, refusing to look at Edward as she dropped James's head and let it roll. "I'm done here."

As she walked towards them, Alice grabbed her suddenly and pulled her into a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long I was afraid something happened." The little Cullen told her.

Lu couldn't imagine not having a future and could not fathom what Alice must have thought. She hugged her back – she missed Alice so much. "I'm always fine, you know that."

They could hear Jasper and Emmett tearing up floorboards to burn the body, but on top of that Edward had retrieved Bella and came back. He only started with, "Lu…"

Taking in a breath she let go of Alice, who went to help the others. "Carlisle, she hit her head." She ignored Edward, looking to her father figure.

"Come on, Bella, I'll have to take a look at that outside." The blonde man took the girl, leading her away from the ballet studio.

"Lu, what you did–" Edward began again.

"What I did, I did for Carlisle. He called me and this was what's best for the family." She cut him off.

"I still want to thank you."

"Don't." She looked up at him finally, ignoring that look in his eyes that seemed to be asking her something that he hadn't voiced. "Because it had nothing to do with you."

From there, she walked away. She left the others to finish the fire and met Carlisle and the human girl on the sidewalk. He had a flashlight and was just looking at the girl's head, but didn't seem worried.

His eyes met Lu's but he spoke to Bella. "I can stitch you up in the car, but the bleeding had slowed and you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Bella murmured, wiping her bloody hand off on a handkerchief Carlisle clearly gave her. She hadn't noticed Lu, who'd settled to leaning on the wall near them. "Who was that girl? The one who showed up before Edward?"

Carlisle looked down at Bella, sitting on the curb. "Family. And I need to speak with her a moment. Just sit tight and we'll be out of here as soon as possible."

He came over to Lu, directing her to the street corner out of hearing range. She crossed her arms, standing with him. He started it simply by holding her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"It feels like it's been a long time, Duckling." He said.

"_One year_." She reminded him. That was a blink in Carlisle's lifetime. "I gave you twenty-eight years, and I didn't get even one alone."

He frowned. "I know, but clearly we needed you."

Lu glanced back at Bella. The girl was staring but looked away quickly as their eyes met. "Edward was distracted. It was almost much worse." She told Carlisle. "Clearly you needed me, because _clearly_ he feels something for her."

"He said it was love but even Jasper is slow to believe that. Alice is uncertain of the future. We don't know what this is, but before anything could be done she already knew what we were." Carlisle spoke in a hush, just in case anyone inside was listening. "And I didn't call you because of Edward. I called because you were the only one who could find James easily and stop this before it went too far, which you did. You're the only reason that girl is alive and unharmed."

"For the most part." She reminded him.

"Two stitches trumps death."

Lu didn't feel good about this situation at all, no matter who she saved. "And when can I go back to my home, to San Francisco?"

Carlisle took a moment. "After coming back to Forks."

"Why?"

"Everyone will want to see you, Lu. You disappeared and we let you, but you will always be our family." He told her. Then to prove his point he reached for one of her crossed arms, fingering the bracelet around her wrist. The only charm was a black and silver crest. "You obviously know this. All I'm asking is a few days to clear up the situation and catch up like families should."

Lu took her hand away, dropping her arms to hide the bracelet with the Cullen crest. "I have plans, Wednesday. I have to be back before then."

"And you will be. But for now, please come home."

She heard the fire begin to crackle inside and glanced away before nodding. "I'll meet you in Forks. Maybe get ahead, say hello to Rose and Esme."

"That'd be fine." He agreed. "We'll need to drive back either way."

Lu kissed his cheek before leaving, not wanting nor needing to say goodbye to the others. She'd only see them again in a handful of hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Her room was exactly as she left it. Returning to Forks, Lu expected everything to have changed but nothing had. Nobody had moved on.

There was still a bed because despite no sleep, she loved lounging around with books or people, or just watch the sunset. Pictures adorned the wall, taped carefully, all of her family. She had books that were mostly fiction, music that was mostly classical or swing, and little knick knacks she'd picked up over the years.

Lu ran her fingers over a silver ring on one of her shelves before moving to her bed. She sat facing the wall of photos and drawings. Little drawings of her that dated back to the nineties or eighties, even, until the most recent a year and a half ago. Little pieces of paper with not much detail, but they were of her. She almost missed being drawn and having these gifted to her.

From the wall she plucked a photo of their entire family. It was taken right after they moved to Forks, after they remembered that the last time they took a picture of all of them was when Lu was first turned. In it they all looked happy, close. Rose and Lu had their arms around each other, Emmett hold Rosalie's shoulder. Alice and Jasper were arm in arm. Then Edward, holding one of Lu's hands with Carlisle and Esme behind them. That was one of her happier days.

She left that picture on her bed when she heard everyone arrive. That 'everyone' included the human girl. Lu took in a relaxing breath before moving to go downstairs. Esme and Rose were there already, and Rosalie came to hold Lu's hand. There was a point when the two of them were the closest of everyone in the house.

In the door, Carlisle directed Bella to go upstairs and sleep. She didn't make eye contact with anyone as she went, probably to Edward's room. Lu didn't look as Bella stopped next to her.

"Thank you. For saving my life." She said. Lu didn't acknowledge it and Bella went on up the stairs.

Once they heard a door close, Carlisle spoke first. "She'll just sleep a couple hours and then Edward will take her home and make the appropriate excuses."

"Victoria's gone." Esme told him. It was the talk after recon, obviously. "Lu said she fled east not long after James died."

"And Laurent?" Alice asked.

"Already in Alaska. The Denali clan just called." Rosalie answered.

Jasper's eyes were trained on Lu, which spurred Carlisle. "Duckling? How are you feeling?" He asked her softly, using the age old pet name. "I know how you've been after a kill in the past."

"I'll survive." She claimed.

Jasper gave a short nod. "She's going to be alright. The extremity of the situation has passed." He agreed.

"Then I am going to need my hug!" Emmett said a bit more happily. Rose let go as her boyfriend pulled Lu into a hard hug. "We've missed you, Lu."

She hugged him back until he let her feet touch the ground again. "Man, I forgot how much I loved Emmett's bear hugs." She couldn't resist smiling then.

"There's more where that came from, any time." He grinned down at her before looping an arm around Rose.

Jasper came in quickly and gave her a smaller hug. "I didn't get to say hello to you earlier." He gave her a small smile, Texan accent slipping out.

She gave him a slight shove when she felt oddly relaxed when she was anything but. "Thanks for the emotion tranquilizer." She teased. Jasper just winked and returned to Alice.

Her little joke made a couple people chuckle. Then Carlisle stepped forward. "Columbia, you have no idea how much it means to me that you answered my call."

"I wish you'd told me you were calling her." Edward said stiffly. "You blocked your mind and I should have known, but we didn't need her."

"Yes we did." Alice firmly contradicted. "When Carlisle was making the decision, I saw what would have happened if Lu wasn't there. Bella would have broken bones, severed an artery – James would have bitten her and she'd be minutes from death. All she has now is two stitches, thanks to Lu."

Edward's jaw was clenched tight and Lu just shook her head.

"Can somebody tell me why mistake number one," She pointed to herself, "Had to save mistake number two in the first place?" She pointed up to where Bella was likely sleeping. "Why is this happening? '_History repeats itself_' must mean nothing to you."

"This isn't the same, Lu." Edward denied, eyes on her.

She scoffed. "A human girl that you're in love with gets attacked solely because you can't follow the rules? How is that any different than thirty years ago?"

"Because it is!" He snapped. "She isn't a replacement, Columbia. I didn't want this, or for you to leave, but she just _happened_."

"I am not trying to start a fight about us!" She told him. "I was rather hoping you'd see that what happened to me, nobody else deserves. It's not about us, and I know I started it by comparing the situation, but this is about her and–"

She stopped and everyone froze when they heard a bump upstairs. It sounded like someone falling off of an overly small couch. Lu sighed and excused herself. Edward tried to stop her but Carlisle shook his head, letting her go upstairs.

She knocked lightly on Edward's door before cracking it open. Bella was just standing up, picking up the fallen blanket. Lu really didn't like the smell of her but she had other things to care about than that.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Bella cringed, pointing to the ground to indicate her fall.

"Don't even worry, I know how small that stupid thing is." Lu told her. "Come on. You can sleep in my room. I don't live here anymore anyway."

The girl tried to be polite but bumbled over her words. "No, that- that's okay, I'm really tired so I'll just- pass out."

Lu just opened the door further. "Come on. At least I've got a bed." She still hesitated. "Just come on."

Bella followed her down the hall and nervously looked down as Lu opened the door. Before the girl could settle, the vampire took the picture from the covers and put it back on the wall. Then as Bella walked in, she remembered the ring and hid it behind some books on a flash. Lu told her to rest before closing the door and heading back downstairs. At least none of the pictures on her wall were of her and Edward being more of a couple, otherwise Bella may have questions.

Back downstairs, everyone was sitting around and waiting. Lu just said, "We don't need to talk about it."

"It's not a family discussion either way. It's between you and Edward." Esme agreed gently. "Come sit. Tell us how fantastic the city is."

"Do we really have to sit here talking about her new boyfriend?" Edward crossed his arms, frowning. Everyone seemed surprised, because Lu hadn't told a soul and she certainly hadn't thought of Andrew once. "Alice had a vision a couple months ago."

"I wasn't going to bring him up." Lu told him. "He's not your business anyway. But San Francisco's fine."

Rose gave a smile. "The shopping must be great."

"Don't tease me because I hate shopping." She countered. "But if the ladies visited I may be swayed to show you all the best stores. Maybe Esme will stop dressing like it's the fifties."

"Watch it." The woman warned jokingly.

It was Emmett that made thing tense in an odd turn of events. His hands were folded together and he asked too seriously, "What's the story with the new boyfriend?"

Edward just gave a huff and looked away. Lu shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean you were turned when you were seventeen but you said you weren't going to school in San Francisco, so how old does he think you are?"

It was the worrisome question that might find her trouble. "Twenty-three." She admitted sheepishly, tucking ashen brown hair behind her ear.

"Lu, what were you thinking?" Carlisle legitimately asked without judgement. "You _look_ seventeen. Even twenty is pushing it."

She always knew that. "I know but he's turning twenty-seven soon and I could _not_ be that much younger than him." Lu claimed.

"You have months at best before you can't stay there any longer." Esme frowned. "Honey, you made it too risky."

Admittedly she did that on purpose. When she left Forks it was only because she was upset and needed to be on her own for a while. It broke her heart and she never really wanted to have a relationship, but things happened, so she gave herself six months to live a lie, five of which were over and done with. She'd nearly forgotten it all until then.

Before she could fib, Edward said, "It's self-sabotage."

She gave him a quick glare. "Stay out of my head."

"Why? So you can hide the fact that you hate San Francisco?" He countered.

Everyone looked at her waiting to see if that was true. "Okay, so it's not that great, but Andrew's a decent guy. For one second I just wanted to like him."

"But you don't." Jasper chimed in solemnly.

"I like him enough." She didn't mean to sound hostile, but it came out badly. "And I can't give this up yet. I'm about to meet his family."

"His family? How long have you been seeing this guy?" Rose asked critically. "And you never told me?"

Of course her closest friend was offended. "Rose, I'm sorry. It's been five months and I just didn't need this exact conversation to happen, so I didn't tell anyone." Lu admitted. "It's just how it is."

Alice reached out and took Lu's hand. "Maybe this is a conversation for another time."

"She's right." Carlisle agreed. "But you are cutting it too close, Columbia."

They talked about other things because Lu fell silent. Everyone started to branch off after a while. Emmett and Jasper were going hunting, but Alice ended up following just to watch, and then Esme and Rosalie asked Lu if she wanted to go to Seattle with them to shop, but she said no. Carlisle excused himself to his office, leaving Edward and her.

They sat on opposite couches silent for a while before she just asked, "So what is going on?" He seemed guilty hearing it. "I don't want to fight, I'm just curious. All these years I thought I was the reason we had a no socializing with humans rule, but here we are."

His mouth quirked slightly at her words. Then it fell away. "I don't know. I started off hating her. She is my singer, so I nearly killed her once or twice… Tempting."

"Glad to see you have some restraint, then." She said without truly meaning it.

"I can't read her mind, Lu. I was just interested, and it turned into a lot more, especially when she found out what I was." He explained, wringing his hands together. She could see that wasn't it. This was some odd couple. "We're dating, sort of. Everything's different and sot of fuzzy. I don't know what to do anymore."

She was the last person in the world that could give advice and couldn't make herself say anything supportive. "You're just going to get her killed."

"I don't want that." He met her eyes. "I didn't mean for that to happen to you when we started dating, either."

"The difference that makes it easier for her," It nearly hurt to say, "Is that she knows what she's getting herself into. Now I'm questioning her intelligence."

He gave her an amused look. "Lu, be nice."

A smile actually caught her off guard and she laughed shortly. "Gee, I don't know. Sounds difficult."

He laughed with her a moment before sobering. "Um, I'm going to go check on Bella."

Her own smile fell and she nodded, staying downstairs.

* * *

As Edward went up stairs, he felt anxious. In the past year, nobody had gone into Lu's room. At first because he ordered them not to, and then because he had to force himself not to go inside. It held more memories than any other place in this house for him, and now Bella was in that bed he came to know.

Walking in was like stepping into a day dream. The sun was behind clouds but still light and it was nearing eleven in the morning, so the room was lit enough for him to see everything. He looked left expecting to see her discarded wedding band but she must have hidden it from Bella, because the last thing Lu did before leaving was put it on her bookshelf. He found it behind some books and put it back into place.

Moving towards Bella, Edward was more focused on the wall. The pictures of their family were plastered there, and his silly drawings. They were all unfinished because he could never do her justice with a few lines, but she always asked to keep them, to the point that he just gifted them to her. He could always draw her full lips and hair and eyes, but the rest would fall away in scribbles and he'd hate them, but she took then either way. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he found one of the only pictures of them alone and took it from the wall.

He remembered it well. They had gone to France when she was still human and clueless as to what he was, back in the seventies. It had been a cloudy week but he wanted them to get away from everything like his scrutinizing family. The weather being forgiving, they were sat outside a little café and asked a stranger to take their picture, leaning in and smiling. Even as a human, Lu had always been more beautiful than him, than anyone, and nothing had changed when she'd been bitten.

Bella stirring made him feel guilty, though, but he had to hide it as she woke up. Edward put the picture back where it had been as his current girlfriend sat up to see what he was doing.

"How do you feel?" He asked before she could question him of anything.

She gave a smile while running a hand through her hair. "I'm great."

Edward forced a smile back. "Great."

Then she was looking at the pictures. Her expression was tired and confused but she was more focused on the full family photo and other little group pictures than the one of only him and Lu. Bella turned more to see the collage.

"Who is she? I still don't really know." She asked.

"Columbia Cullen." He explained. "Lu, mostly, unless you're Carlisle – then it's Duckling. She's a part of our family."

"Why doesn't she live here?"

There was every urge to say it was because he drove her away with his guilt and all that had slowly gone wrong over the years, to show Bella what she was really getting into, but he didn't.

"She's still young and wanted to go off on her own for a while. I don't know, maybe she'll come back…" He stared at that family photo, from when they first moved here. When things were still happy, really.

Edward snapped out of it. "Anyway, enough about her. I should get you home and try not to get killed by your father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Just like that, Monday came and Bella was back in school like nothing in the past three days even happened. Edward, however, was not. Everyone in the Cullen family was out until Wednesday, apparently, to spend time with Lu. Even since she showed up, it felt like Bella knew less and less about Edward as he diverted conversation from what happened and the girl while everyone was so taken with her.

It wasn't that she was jealous, she was just lost. It was confusing that after all that went down in Phoenix, nobody would explain about Victoria or how Lu came to save her or why. All she knew was a stranger kept her alive and nobody filled her in. It was hard to not understand.

Of course, there was the gossip mill at Forks High. During lunch, Bella was able to turn to Jessica and hope for the best.

"Hey, did Columbia Cullen come here?" She asked.

Jessica instantly perked. "Oh my God, Lu? Yeah. Why?" She rambled a bit. "You should ask your boyfriend, don't you think?

"Well, he's not here and I just… heard her name and got curious." Bella fibbed. "Do you guys know anything about her?"

Angela spoke up. "Lu was the opposite of the others. She talked to people, mostly hanging around the disability kids, but she was really nice."

"Yeah." Mike agreed. "She came here until the end of the last school year. In August, she just didn't show up. Word was that she was still just a foster kid and was going to a new home, but we don't actually know."

"Let's just say," Jessica began, "That is Lu Cullen is coming back to Forks, you might be out of a boyfriend."

Angela gave her friend a look while Bella sat back, taken away. They couldn't be serious, could they. "No, Bella, don't worry." Angela told her. "Edward is totally into you."

"Though Lu and Eddie were quite inseparable in their day." Eric added.

Mike supportively said, "We can't prove anything, ignore them. They just hung out like all the siblings do, unless Lu was with her friends. I doubt her and Cullen were actually together-together."

Everyone seemed to have conflicting views, but Jessica eventually said, "Just ask Edward. I'm sure he'll tell you it was nothing."

"I did ask about her." Bella said. "He only told me that she was family and that she might come back."

They shrugged and Angela looked around. "Where are the Cullens, anyway?"

She hesitated then shrugged. "Columbia's in town until tomorrow so they're spending time with her, probably."

They all then seemed iffy, no matter what side they originally picked. "I'm sure it's nothing." Mike repeated and that was the end of it.

Bella didn't feel like this was nothing, but Edward would have told her if he dated Lu, wouldn't he?

She expected that after school she could ask him because he'd driven her to school that morning and would no doubt pick her up. It would be easy, wouldn't it? Like the question game they played before, when she'd found out about him being a vampire, but this time all she needed to know was if he had dated this girl.

Only it wasn't Edward that picked her up. She went out to the parking lot expecting to see him leaning on his Volvo like he had before, only there was no Volvo. Instead she spotted the woman in question: Lu. She was talking to a kid Bella was sure was either mildly autistic or had Asperger's, but the boy was happy to see Lu and hugged her as she laughed.

She really was nice to people.

Swallowing the worry she felt, Bella waited at the bottom of the stairs to see what was happening. Lu pat the boy on the back. "It was good to see you, but I've got to go."

He left, and Lu turned right to Bella, her smile lessening into something more polite than actually happy. "I've got Emmett's Jeep. I'm supposed to drive you home." The vampire told her.

"Uh yeah, okay." Bella nodded, heading for the jeep. They both got in and she could feel everyone staring, making her uncomfortable. "Where is Edward, anyway?"

"He hadn't gone hunting in a while, so Carlisle and him set off for the afternoon." She answered casually. "Nobody else wanted to leave me so I ditched them to stop the bickering, though it would have been Alice coming to get you if I hadn't. She's the most likely to realize what's best."

They sat in school traffic and Bella had no idea what to do or say anymore. Especially when Tyler came up to say a quick hello to Lu and try to flirt. Lu just grinned and dodged all flirting by saying she had a boyfriend in San Francisco. She wondered if that was true or not.

When they'd finally gotten out of the parking lot, Bella had to force herself to say something or she might go mad. "So, um… Why'd you leave Forks?"

"Personal reasons. Though the joke in the house is that it was my mid-life crisis since I'm only forty-six."

Bella couldn't help but give a short laugh. "So do you really have a boyfriend in San Francisco?"

That made the vampire bite her lip and take a moment. "He thinks I'm six years older than I look and he's about to turn twenty-seven so I can't keep up with the charade much longer. It's almost too bad – we've dated five months."

She felt that was now a topic to avoid and thought for a moment. Twiddling her thumbs, she said, "I know I kind of told you in passing but I never really got to thank you for saving me. Edward said that if you hadn't shown up, I'd either be dead or in a hospital bed for a week."

"No problem."

"He just- he seemed so surprised that you were there, you know? I'm thankful, but why would you save me when you didn't know me?"

Lu glanced over at her, lips turned down in a frown. "I would do anything in this world for Carlisle. He called me and that was all it took, no other reason. I don't care if you were a murderer or intending to kill all vampires or what – if he asked me to help you, I'd do it for him."

She really shouldn't, but Bella asked, "Why?"

"Because he saved me. I didn't know what vampires were but I was bitten by a stray and almost drained, until he stopped it. Then after my change, while I over reacted and panicked, he never left my side. It was only me and him, nobody else, for weeks until I could trust him, and I will always trust him."

"Well it's going to suck when you leave. Everyone, even kids in school, seem super excited that you're back."

"I guess." Lu shrugged. Then her tone got deeply interested. "So as Rose tells it, you and Edward have only been dating two weeks and he's already gotten you almost killed."

She was shocked by the sudden change in demeanour and the statement. "Um, well, yeah but I've been going to school here since January so I knew him." Not really for long, and there was the whole avoidance thing, but she didn't want to say that. "I love him."

"I'm not here to say you don't, I'm just saying that you might be making a wrong choice. Only two weeks, and you spent one of it being hunted by a psycho killer." Lu explained. "That's a good sign to get out, if not to save your own life but to spare Edward the pain dealing with you will cause."

"Dealing with me?" Bella repeated in offense.

"He won't let you be killed or turned, but you now have a target on your back for this, and for knowing what we are. It's not as simple as killing one vampire and going back to your supposedly happy life. As long as you associate with him, you're a burden."

"I'm not a burden. He _loves_ me. And I would have been fine if you didn't show up, so why did Carlisle even call you?"

Lu scoffed. "Because I will always do what's best for the family, and because I'm a tracker. I was the only one who could find and stop James in time, because you _would not _have been fine."

They pulled up in front of Bella's house and Bella was angry and upset, a pain in her chest. "You shouldn't have picked me up. Edward would never let you talk to me this way."

"If you really knew Edward, than you'd know he's agree with every word I said."

Gathering her bag, Bella just got out and irrationally slammed the door. She went inside without a thank you or good bye because what Lu said hurt. Inside, she waited until the Jeep was gone to double over and let this sob bubble up.

The next time she saw Edward was Tuesday, at lunch in school. Apparently Lu already left, not that Bella would ask. Everyone was present save for Rosalie, but the couple sat at a table all their own.

"So Lu picked me up." Bella started just to mention it. She had to know that the girl was wrong about everything.

"I know. I can read her mind." Edward pointed out. "And I know what she said."

"She was awful to me."

He gave a slight cringe. "She was honest with you." He denied. "Not that you're a burden, but everything else. That as long as you and I are even friends I'll have to look over my shoulder every step. It's not safe and it isn't fair to you."

"Well it should be between me and you what we choose to do, and I know I want to move forward." Bella claimed. "Don't you want this to go somewhere?"

Edward tapped the table, hesitating, making her fret. "You have to understand that Lu is doing this to save you so much pain. She's the reason we stopped socializing. Just being near us, being our friend and spending time with us, got her killed. It was hardly any different than what happened to you, except we didn't have a warning that she'd be hunted like we did with you. She didn't have us all to protect her."

She wanted to cut in to say she was different, but Edward went on. "Carlisle called her because I was going to fail to save you, and we all knew it. You're lucky that she was there, and you should listen to her. Alice may see the future, but Lu always knows what's best. She has this… gut instinct that has saved us endlessly."

"I don't want to listen to her. I want to be with you." Bella refused.

Again Edward made that face like he was in pain as he mentally debated with himself. "Bella, I don't know what you expect from me. To say yes and move on or to make the decision for you. But you should know I do believe everything Lu said."

"Neither. I want you to be with me because we can't be apart and you want to be with me."

He gave a small smile that convinced her well enough. "I don't know what I want, but I don't want to say goodbye."

She should have caught the hesitance, but Bella was deaf to it and took this to mean they were a couple, strong as ever. Edward thought differently.

* * *

Rose came to San Francisco with Lu. It had nothing to do with all that happened or the previously secret boyfriend or even the shopping. The two just missed each other and Rose could care less about school for the time being if it meant seeing Lu. They did shop, a little, but it was mostly visiting after that.

Because she was there, though, Lu invited her to go with her to Andrew's birthday party. It was a large formal thing with his family, members of the company he worked for, and business associates of his parents as well as friends. While she never mentioned it before, it felt like she may drown as the only outsider there and was asking Rosalie for support.

She gave it very sweetly if only because it meant a party and a dress. She may hate people but this was something Rose hadn't done in a long time. So while she donned a red peplum dress with lace shoulders, Lu went for something more discreet and olive green.

"So what is there to know about this guy?" Rose asked as they drove to the venue.

Lu began, "He works in green energy, high up and doing well for himself. His father's a lawyer, mother's a trophy wife bitch – my words, not his. The way he describes her makes me dread it getting this far. He has a brother, two sisters. He likes to talk about the weather. Sincerely likes it. Sometimes it freaks me out but he's also really sweet."

"How did you end up dating this guy? He sounds too soft and not your taste." Rose retorted.

"I met him in the park while he was jogging and I was trying to read this book about fireflies." She admitted. Rose gave a little snort next to her. "Shut up. They're interesting."

Not having warned Andrew because she didn't have much time to talk to him, Rose and her arrival was going to be a bit of a surprise. They walked in, checking their coats at the door and Lu putting her present with a pile of others. It was this alarm clock he vied after for months online but said was too frivolous to buy, but his cheap one never woke him up properly and she thought he'd love the gift.

"Swanky." Rose whispered in Lu's ear, looping their arms.

Lu rolled her eyes. "They're old money in a different sense than us. Of course it's swanky."

"Lucy!" She heard Andrew's voice call.

As they both turned he was walking over with a big grin. "Handsome." Rosalie commented almost inaudibly.

Ignoring it, Lu let go of her arm to hug and lightly kiss her boyfriend. Quicker than he seemed to want, but she didn't want to look too intimate in front of this room of important strangers, and especially not in front of Rose.

"I'm so glad you're on time! You didn't call me when you got into the city." Andrew said, arm around her shoulders.

"I was a little busy but I wouldn't miss a minute of this. Andrew," She started, turning to Rose with a soft gesture. "This is my sister, in every important respect, Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Andrew."

Rose pulled a grin and nodded a polite hello. "I hear all good things, promise." She said.

Andrew was beaming but obviously surprised. "I'm glad someone in her family could make it. I heard it was far to travel, and especially after the car accident I doubted anyone would come. It's a pleasure to meet you."

At 'car accident' Rose gave Lu a glance. "Yeah, I told him about Bella's minor wreck but it's all fine. Just a tiny head wound." She fibbed.

"I'm so glad. So! Since you're _both_ here, why don't you come meet my family? I'm sure they'll be equally excited to meet Rosalie." Andrew said enthusiastically.

Rose gave a smile, head tilted, and said, "I would love to later in the evening, but I think I'll mingle and have a drink. You two go on."

It was an awful experience. The mother was scrutinizing, the brother got her alone thinking she was in it only for Andrew's money, and the sisters kept questioning if she was really twenty-three even after she showed them her albeit fake ID. But Andrew was clueless and kept trying to put his arm around Lu, who eventually retreated and found Rose again in the back of the room.

"It's awful." She admitted, leaning next to her sister and friend.

"I've been listening." Rose said in agreement.

Lu sighed because Andrew had been great until this very moment. "At least this will make the break up easier. His mother will be ecstatic."

Next to her, the blonde sister turned to Lu. "Please come home, Lu. It's so horrible without you there."

A sadness crept through her. "You'll be fine. Even Edward's moved on."

"He hasn't _moved on_." The woman snapped. "He twiddled his thumbs and toyed with his wedding band for months. The only thing that distracted him was the human girl who Jasper says he doesn't even care for in the way he's telling us. Did you see his face, every time he looked at you or when you entered a room these past few days?"

"It doesn't matter. He's dating that girl, and she's crazy in love with him." Lu refused.

"It does matter because she will never be one of us. And this isn't even about Edward. Forget him. I want you home. I love you. Why can't I be enough?"

Lu knew if she was human, if she could cry, she would. "You are enough."

Rose caught her eye. "Then _come home_."

Shrugging was the only answer she had at that moment. "Maybe. But don't tell anyone. I don't want them to think it's a yes and overreact or- just, I don't know, Rose."

"I can live with maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A lot of Lu's time was now spent looking at her family. From her home in Forks she'd sort of taken that family picture. The one of all of them happy, hanging off each other, just moved in. While she always planned that after six months she would move, it had been only one weeks into the fifth when she decided she couldn't take her life in San Francisco any more.

She hadn't intended to make this decision, either, but Andrew was coming over and it just hit her like a ton of bricks that this had to end. It was sad, breaking up with someone one week after their birthday, but she had to do it. When he let himself in, she almost didn't hear it, focusing on the family picture she'd framed.

Still she hadn't jumped when he wrapped his arms around her from behind as she sat on the couch. "Is that your family?" He asked.

They still hadn't talked about it. She avoided it like an expert by talking about his and his birthday more frequently.

"Yeah. I found this picture when I went home." Lu put it down.

But Andrew picked it back up when he came around the couch to sit next to her. "Who are they all?"

She took it back, holding it but pointing out the people. "That's Esme and Carlisle. Our parents – we're all adopted." Then she pointed out the two blondes. "Rosalie and Jasper are twins and they are related to Esme, so when their parents died it was only natural that they took them in. Alice was a foster kid, but Edward was Carlisle's first foster kid until he adopted them both.

She pointed to Emmett and went with the lie they told everyone. "Emmett is my cousin, or second cousin, I'm not sure. He was already adopted by them so when my parents died he was all I really had so they took me in as well. I'm the newest, and the last."

"What about Bella? The girl in the car accident."

It slipped her mind and the girl's name made her stiffen. "She's actually a girlfriend, not family, but it was tough on my siblings. They're… close."

"It's a big family." He commented. "How come you never told me about them? It seems like a lot to leave out."

"I was already seventeen when they adopted me so I was barely with them and it seemed less important to mention it." She lied further. It was second nature now. Lying to Andrew was the easiest thing she'd ever done.

He hugged her close and didn't notice her not reciprocating. "So what do you want to do tonight, honey?"

She hated being called honey and slowly shrugged him off. "I actually have to talk to you." Lu admitted. "And it's pretty important."

"Of course." He agreed but didn't catch the seriousness of her tone if his partial smile was anything to go by.

Lu felt a sliver of guilt, but more relieved than anything as she came up with the words. How awful did that make her?

"Going home made me realize what I did when I left and how hard life here is without them." She began. "There's nothing in San Francisco for me save for you, and that's been great but my life isn't here."

That made him frown, finally. It may be the first time she'd ever seen him serious. "But what about your writing job?"

"I can write anywhere, and frankly I'm not that great at it." She told him in amusement, then felt awful for thinking it funny. "Andrew, I'm really sorry. I guess I kept a lot from you because I knew I could never stay here. There's really a lot you don't know, the more I think about it, and that's not a relationship that you deserve."

"What else is there? Lu, there's nothing you could say that could make me stop loving you." He tried to plea to her.

She shook her head. "Andrew, it doesn't matter. Even if you accept it all, I can't stay here. You know no matter how much you've said it, I've never told you I love you. And while I care about you plenty, it's not enough to make me forget who I am. I need to go home."

He looked devastated, more like she'd just told him he had two weeks to live rather than break up with him. Andrew ran his hands over his face, taking a long moment. Lu couldn't bring herself to say anything else, waiting on him.

"So, five months and you just want to end it?" He questioned airily. "You don't even want to try long distance? Or anything? You're just done with me."

Lu wet her lips and looked away. "It's not like that. I just know better than to assume it'd work. I am not the marrying kind." Mostly, though there was one person she'd marry over and over, if things were different. "You are. And you're perfect. A thousand other women who don't lie and want to settle down will love you, but I'm not one of them."

He stood suddenly and paced a few steps before turning around. "I need to think. Just- Lu, let me call you tomorrow and we'll work through this."

"No." She denied softly. "Nothing will change. I'm leaving in a matter of days."

"Leaving for where? I don't even know where they live or what their last name is!" He rambled. "How can I talk to you? Why can't I convince you to stay?"

"It's best if you know nothing, and you can't convince me to stay because I'm stubborn and annoying." Lu claimed. "Andrew, you should go now. I have a lot to do."

He let out a disappointed sound before gathering his coat and leaving the way he came. Lu waited until she could pin point him at his own home before she got up. Instantly, she disconnected her home phone and started to pack. It was a decent life, being away, but apparently she wasn't as made for it as she assumed.

It took two days to pack. In that time Andrew called her cell a dozen times at the least and came over once. She'd sat in the dark ignoring his knocking for a while, knowing it was locked and he had no key. It took five minutes for him to give up.

Then when it came time to decide to go, she was stilled in the process. Everyone asked her back and said they missed her but her reason for leaving remained wordless. And now Edward was dating a human girl – at least, he probably still was. There were other places she could go if she couldn't stomach it. The Denali clan liked her well enough, or she could catch up with Peter and Charlotte, though that might mean a change in diet.

As she debated fifty other ways to move forward, Lu knew it wasn't even about her own hesitance. She wanted to go home not for Edward or anything more than herself and Rose. What held her back, however, was that man. How would he react?

All her boxes ready to be shipped or thrown out, Lu dialled a number that hadn't been rung in a year. It went through, chirped three times, and then picked up with a slow click.

"You're the last person I expected to call me." Edward spoke softly.

She was chewing her fingernail but stopped to check the clock. He'd be in school, third period. He probably stepped out into the hall to take this call, which explained the three rings when she'd never had to wait more than one before.

"Sorry for the bad timing." She apologized, closing her eyes as she focused on her grid. She did in fact place his just outside his classroom door.

"I had the sound on so I had to say it was Carlisle's hospital." He spoke in an amused tone. "Nobody else would call me."

Lu smiled. Of course the kids only ever got calls from other Cullens. Anyone else, from an outside coven or due to business, would call Carlisle or Esme. "What class?"

"Calculus." He claimed. "Lu, we both know you're not calling to talk about my math class. As much as I love to hear your voice, is there something wrong?"

She shook her head even though he couldn't see. "No, it's not like that. I… Can I come home?" Her voice sounded weak and shocking even to her own ears.

There was a pause but she could hear him walking down the hall as well as see it on her grid. He was getting away from the class to talk more. "Lu, you know that when you left Carlisle told you that you could always come back. You have a life here."

"My life there sort of fell to bits, though, didn't it?" She commented.

"That will always be my fault, and just because things changed doesn't mean it's gone." Edward spoke with promise and gently. "But why ask me? I'd think I'm the last person whose approval you'd want."

A hand ran through her light hair. "It's not about approval. I don't want to come if not everyone accepts it, and after my visit and what I did I didn't think you'd like me coming back."

"You just want to know I'm okay, then."

"In a way."

He took in a slow, unnecessary breath. "I miss you. I don't care how much Rose claims it – I've missed you more than anyone else. I know that… _Bella_: she complicates things, but I could not for the life of me tell you why this is happening. So don't come back for me because I have no clue what I'm doing with myself, but come back because we all love and miss you."

It was as good as it gets. Lu smiled to herself, her knees pressed into her chest as she curled around herself.

"Lu?" Edward questioned in her silence. "How are you? I never asked you honestly how things were; just infiltrated your mind."

"I'm actually decent, just not as good as I thought I'd be at living alone." She answered. "When Rose visited me and we talked all night it sort of reminded me what I'd lost. She asked me to come home and I haven't stopped thinking about it since."

"So you will?"

There was nothing else to hold her back. "Soon. I have to fake some papers for school transfer and tell Carlisle. Two, three days at the latest."

"And knowing you, I'm not telling anyone so it'll be a surprise." He mocked her.

That was exactly her style, actually. "Thank you." She said, referring to something else. "I think I needed to talk to you."

"We used to always talk. For a few weeks after you left I kept forgetting you were gone and say your name. The entire house pitied me."

"We can go back to that. The friendship bit, while you try and discover yourself, because admittedly I have no damn clue what I'm going to do either."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I just hid in my own apartment from my now ex-boyfriend while he knocked for five minutes and I have to go back from Lucy to Columbia on top of returning to high school for the fourth time." She explained. "I don't understand how our lives never change and yet it gets harder."

Edward gave a chuckle. "You'll find it easier, even as monotonous as a dreamless sleep, in maybe another twenty years."

"That is undoubtedly the most unhelpful thing you've ever told me." She complained. "Go back to class. I'll see you in a few days."

"You have three before I file a missing persons report."

She rolled her eyes. "Bye." They both hung up and that amusement fell away.

She still, incredibly, loved him.

And Edward truly didn't tell anyone that she was coming. Carlisle arranged her transfer and she shipped her few things off that she wanted before taking the rest to donate somewhere and travelled home. Nobody knew but the mind reader and their father.

This became eternally apparent when she stepped into Forks High School midday. He transfer would be finalized by Monday, but it being Friday she just wanted to visit and no teacher would mind. She used to go there after all.

She arrived at lunch due to careful planning and a little bit of waiting outside. That way when she walked into the cafeteria all her siblings would already be there. Lu missed one thing that she had never liked before – the Cullen flair. Dressing nicely and being stared at solely for her name which sort of made walking into a room dramatic and empowering. Which it very much was as she stepped in wearing a short dress from San Francisco, a long coat, and heeled boots.

The whispers began in an instant and she had to pull back her grin slightly as she set her sights on the usual table in the corner. The first two to look up were Edward and Alice, who both seemed to expect it, likely because of a vision. Then Rose, Emmett, and Jasper turned along with the rest of the student body.

She couldn't stop the grin anymore when Rose jumped up with a gleeful little shriek that most likely didn't hear. They walked quickly to each other and came together in the tightest embrace they'd ever shared. Lu kissed the blonde's cheek as she pulled back.

"Is this for good?" Rose asked hopefully, holding her arms.

"Oh yeah." She agreed vigorously. Her friend looked about ready to sob as she gave a laugh. "I can't make it without you."

Rose pulled her to the table just like that. She hugged all the others just like when she visited, not even reacting when Emmett lifted her off the ground. The last in this line was Edward. He stood up from his seat and gave her a small smile before wrapping her in his arms. Lu hugged back, sighing softly and just thinking about how much she hoped this was the right choice.

It suddenly didn't feel like it when she could see Bella over Edward's shoulder, at a table with Jessica and Mike and that group, almost glaring. Right, they had their spat. Ignoring it, Lu pulled back from the hug and rapped her knuckles on the table top.

"I'll be right back."

She went over to the table Bella occupied. Not for her, but for the group. Hands shoved deep into her pockets where she had hand warmers, she prepared for any hand shake/high five/fist bump that they threw at her. The moment she stepped up, Eric put his fist out and she immediately reacted, having everyone's attention _but_ Bella's.

"How's it going?" She asked them with a smile. She was the only Cullen, for the most part, that socialized because she understood how to do it and keep everyone very distant.

"Uh, awesome?" Eric told her like it should be obvious. "If you're coming back for good then this is going to be front page news, you know? I might need an interview."

"Come Monday, and it's yours. At least minor details – there's too much to go over for your paper to handle." She teased. "And a little quid pro quo might be appreciated. I feel like I missed a lot and I want to hear all your best headlines this school year."

He scoffed, waving a hand in the air. "No problem! I've got you covered."

"Perfect. Hey, has anyone seen JT?" JT was a boy a year below her who was deaf. They used to sit together often and sign because she was possibly the only one in school who knew, but he was more important than just a friend. "I haven't been able to place him and I want to say hey."

But their reactions were suddenly dark, save for the confused Bella who looked at their faces as Lu did. A rock hit the bottom of her stomach, heavy and foreboding. She heard a chair scrape back in the direction of the Cullen table but waited for an answer rather than look.

"Uh, Lu, JT sort of had a mental break at the end of last summer." Jessica answered delicately, the kindest anyone had ever heard her voice.

Mike ruffled his hair and gave her the real bad news. "He, um, he stole his mother's car and got into a really bad wreck driving towards Seattle. He didn't make it."

She felt her still heart break and her shoulders shake. All she wanted to do was run away but as she turned it was a surprise when it was Emmett who grabbed her. He led her at a kind pace out of the cafeteria as she was racked with dry, quiet sobs.

* * *

Bella hadn't seen anyone look that broken in all her life, but it didn't stop her from being a little angry. However, she curiously turned to her friends. "Who's JT?"

They still seemed awkwardly sympathetic. Angela answered. "He was a freshman last year. They were friends, I think. She spent a lot of her time with him."

"Maybe they were dating." Bella offered lightly. At least it would get Lu away from Edward.

"No, I don't think it was like that." Tyler shook his head. "The guy was deaf. I don't know if she knew sign language or learned it but all of a sudden they're talking, or whatever you want to call it. It was just nice."

"Can we change the subject?" Jessica asked uncomfortably. "I was like officially over his death like forever ago but it gives me a creepy feeling to think about it."

They didn't mention it again. At least, not at the table. Once the bell rang and they were going to class, Bella went about finding Edward before they were stuck in Biology. He was just outside the door with Emmett. She got near enough to hear the end of their conversation.

"Is she alright?" Edward asked.

Emmett gave a nod. "Yeah, she's cool. Rose is taking her to the cemetery and then hunting. You know how it is."

Bella's boyfriend gave a nod and the brother left. She walked over and Edward forced a small smile, but she could tell he wasn't all there.

"What was that, at lunch?" She asked. "And now Lu's suddenly back? I thought she was gone for good."

He places a cold hand on her arm, making them step off to the side. "She's a Cullen, she's never going to be gone for good. And I knew she was coming back days ago." He addressed first.

"But what's the deal with JT? I thought you guys didn't care about people that way."

With clenched teeth he looked not only defensive, but upset. "You don't understand." Edward told her. "Growing up, Lu's best friend was her cousin, and JT was his son. Everyone else _died_ and JT was the last living member of her family and Carlisle did all he could to have his foster parents move here so he could treat him, so Lu could know him. She has every right to mourn."

Bella was awed that Lu was technically still young but everyone had died so soon after she was turned. "Then how come nobody told her when it happened?" She wondered, not that she would sympathise for the girl who was so rude to her.

"At the time, I thought she was never coming back. I didn't want to break her heart when she was already upset."

That was the definitive end of the conversation because Edward turned and walked into the classroom before she could ask anything more.


End file.
